With the increase of data transmission capacity per second through the Internet, there has been an increased amount of multimedia data, including video and picture files, over the past, when simple text data had been mostly transmitted. Accordingly, there has been an increased demand for video compression technologies.
A video is compressed by undergoing an entropy coding, which transforms a bit string indicating a symbol of data to another form. The entropy coding is classified into a Huffman coding and an arithmetic coding. In particular, the Huffman coding is popularly used in many video compression codecs because of its efficient compression and proper decoding complexity. In spite of having high decoding complexity, the arithmetic coding has relatively high compression efficiency. Accordingly, the arithmetic coding is used in the fields which require the high compression efficiency.
The recent advent of low-performance mobile media apparatuses, which runs in limited power, requires an entropy coding method that has less complex decoding. Nevertheless, there have been far less studies on how to make the decoding less complex than how to improve the video compression efficiency.
An entropy coding method using a bit precision has been recently suggested to lower the decoding complexity. However, the entropy coding method has low compression efficiency because of additionally inserting one bit precision into a bitstream per VOP or macroblock.